


your sweet whisper, your tender touch

by janie_tangerine



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: Fuck, what has he done until now? Told Geralt… nice things because he thought that he’d like to hear them and was proved right about it, on top of it?One day he’ll have a long chat with Geralt about how much his previous partners had no taste.Right now, though —“What,” he asks, moving closer, “that you’re lovely?”Geralt… doesn’t flinch, not exactly, but a few more tears fall down, and — “You don’t have to lie if —”“I’m not,” Jaskier interrupts him at once, letting his hands go to grasp his face, pressing their lips together to try and start making his point. “Fuck, you are lovely, other than drop-dead handsome, but then again I haven’t been staring at you like that for months for nothing.”Or: in which it turns out Geralt does have a praise kink that hits him harder than he'd thought. Jaskier is more than glad to indulge in it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1084
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo, Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	your sweet whisper, your tender touch

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT SO I wrote this last month and couldn't title it so here I am twenty days later BUT anyway: this is for my geraskier kink bingo _praise kink_ square and it's also a kinkmeme fill I had had bookmarked for ages which went like _Geralt is having sex with a gentle dom or service top who's just discovered his praise kink and is fulfilling it hard. However, the love and care and pleasure and praise on a level he's never experienced before gets overwhelming for the poor self-deprecating affection-starved witcher and he cries._ That's... the nonexistent plot pretty much ;) ;) now hopefully I can get back on track with everything else since I posted everything I had on the hd for the month but anyway, I own nothing, the title is from bruce springsteen as usual and I'll saunter back downwards now /o\

Thing is: Jaskier _might_ have thought for a long time about what Geralt might have liked were they to end up in the same bed.

Maybe pretty much since they met, or around then — Jaskier had gone straight to Geralt’s corner because he didn’t throw anything at him _and_ because he was ridiculously attractive, after all, but then… well. Then traveling with the man for a few months had about sealed the deal, and he’s plenty sure that by month six in their acquaintance he had been truly and completely fucked when it came to not feeling just _friendship_ for the other man, but how to blame him? He hasn’t spent _months_ if not whole years writing odes to the man’s kindness, nobility, heroic qualities and, privately, to his damn stunning good looks, for nothing.

Now, he hadn’t… exactly hoped for much, in that sense. Geralt didn’t seem like someone who did one night stands or flings with _friends_ (not that he seemed to have friends in the first place) and Jaskier’s always been one for respecting boundaries and he wouldn’t have proposed shit if he thought Geralt was uncomfortable with it or him… and he had indeed waited a long time to propose. _But_ he does have eyes and an imagination, so he had… thought about how it might be, if his feelings happened to be returned (and fuck that bullshit about witchers being unable to feel things — he’s _seen_ the proof under his eyes that it’s not true). And he _would_ have put money on Geralt actually liking being complimented in bed — he _does_ almost flush every time Jaskier thanks him for something and he never quite told him to fuck off every time he tried to cheer him up after a hunt gone not so well, and considering how many times people treat him like shit, well.

He has figured Geralt would like to hear the contrary in bed. He _can_ read people, and a room — it’s his job, after all —, but a reason he’s good at bedding people is that he’s usually pretty damn good at figuring out what they want after a bit of interaction, and he’s known Geralt for months, now.

Turns out, he was _absolutely_ right.

Fine, it had taken a bit of fortunate coincidence for the two of them to actually figure their shit out — Geralt’s latest hunt had gone particularly well _and_ he got paid appropriately for it, Jaskier had had a very successful set following that, the wine the innkeeper served them was sweet and actually _good_ for once and the people in this town actually didn’t look wrong at Geralt on purpose, and so maybe Jaskier had been just enough tipsy when they went back upstairs to forget himself and kiss Geralt’s cheek just because he _could_ , and then Geralt’s mouth had been on his own and he sure as fuck had kissed back because hasn’t he been dreaming about that for _months_ , and then —

Well.

Then they ended up in bed and Geralt had looked almost sheepish as he _did_ not try to get on top of him, almost as if he expected Jaskier to ask him that.

Jaskier had just grinned and told Geralt that he was adaptable but he much preferred being in charge, and Geralt had looked _relieved_ at that, and they absolutely will have to discuss it later, but —

But at that moment, he was more interested in kissing Geralt silly into the mattress, and swallow all the delicious moans Geralt made into his mouth the moment Jaskier’s hands went to knead at his shoulders, and so he _had_ —

And then he had figured, _no point in not seeing if he likes it now_.

“Fuck,” he had said against Geralt’s mouth, “you feel so _good_ against me.”

Geralt’s hips had arched upwards at that. _Hard_.

“What,” Jaskier had kept on, “want to hear how much I like it?”

Geralt hadn’t exactly said yes.

But considering how loud he moaned just before Jaskier could lean down and swallow it, well.

The answer had been clear, and so he had thought, _no point in holding back_.

“Well,” he says now, hand reaching up to gently caress through Geralt’s freshly washed, soft hair, “I do like this very, very much. In fact, I’ve wanted it for so long, it’s almost embarrassing.”

“… For _long_?” Geralt blurts as Jaskier brushes his lips against his jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he moves a bit down, towards his neck.

“Hm, a long time indeed,” he nods, biting at the pale flesh in front of him slowly, “and I can’t wait to take my time with you.”

“Take your time?” Geralt breathes back, sounding… not really so sure of what’s going on.

Jaskier bites down at the same place again. Geralt moans.

“Hm, you make such lovely noises for me,” he says, “and of course. I never want to rush things, but with _you_? Please. Would be a downright waste.”

He proceeds on feathering kisses all over Geralt’s collarbone, taking his time with it, and he feels the witcher’s shoulders lose a bit of tension as he does, which is good, and then moves back up to Geralt’s mouth, hands cupping his face, making sure he keeps his touch as soft and gentle as possible as his tongue meets Geralt’s again. He takes his time, leaning back for air once in a while and then leaning back in, until Geralt stops being _so_ tense some more, and he smiles to himself as he moves back.

“Good,” he says, and he doesn’t miss how Geralt’s pupils blow up a bit at that, “no one here should be tense.”

“I —” Geralt starts, tensing up again.

“None of that,” Jaskier shakes his head. “I think I get why it might be happening. It’s _fine_ , just let me do my thing. That’s what you’d like, isn’t it? You can talk to me.”

“What — what if it is?” Geralt blurts, not quite looking at him.

Jaskier grins and turns his face upwards, leaning down for another kiss.

“Thanks for informing me,” he says. “Then… I will absolutely do my thing. Just try to relax and keep still for me, hm?”

Geralt nods minutely, doing just that and letting out a breath that he must have been holding for a very, very long time.

“Thank you,” Jaskier says, “just perfect.”

Geralt lets out another small moan at that.

Jaskier proceeds on ghosting kisses all over his chest, avoiding his groin for now, remarking on how firm and strong it feels before reaching forward and pinching Geralt’s nipples just ever so slightly, and when Geralt moans _loud_ at that, he can’t help smiling to himself.

“Perfect,” he says. “I do like to hear you, darling.” He can _feel_ Geralt’s hips jerk upwards at the endearment. Well, _good to know_. “Gods, you look so lovely, I can’t wait to open you up properly. Just let me, hm?”

And — thing is: Geralt _does_ let him. He sighs in pleasure as Jaskier keeps on kissing each scar on his chest and arms, he moans when Jaskier gently presses his wrists against the bed after kissing them and tells him to keep them there and then _actually_ keeps them perfectly still, and by the time Jaskier moves under his waistline, he’s already hard and leaking all over the sheets and _fuck_ but he’s a _sight_ when Jaskier looks back up at his face — silver hair spread all over the sheets, mouth slightly parted, gold irises slightly visible and cheeks flushed, and he has to move back up to kiss him again so he can grab the oil from the dresser.

“Fuck,” he says again, leaning down for another kiss, noticing how Geralt is so much more relaxed now, a hand brushing against his neck as he reaches for the oil bottle he had left on the nightstand before, “ _perfect_ , you’re doing so well,” and Geralt whines a bit in his throat at that, “you’re so hard for me, aren’t you?”

Geralt moans something that resembles a _yes_ , and still doesn’t move.

“Hm, I like hearing you,” he presses on, “and I _love_ how you’re enjoying this. Now just give me a moment — actually, maybe more,” he says, changing his mind about immediately moving back down and leaning down to kiss Geralt again instead, slow, and _fuck_ but the way Geralt is trembling a bit under his hands but presses up into his touch at once is going to be his fucking death, and what a glorious one will it be. He gives him a _long_ , thorough kiss, fingers carding through Geralt’s hair again, feeling how silky and soft it is, and then he leans back, kissing his cheeks, too.

“Damn,” he says appreciatively, running that hand over Geralt’s cheekbone, “you’re just —”

“What?” Geralt blurts, sounding nowhere as sure of himself as he usually does.

Jaskier shakes his head. “Sorry, I just — got a bit carried over here. I mean, I’ve wanted you for so _long_ and now that it’s happening it’s just — everything feels so good and you’re being just — I want to finish getting you ready and see how many times I can bring you off and you’re just — fuck, it’s just, _better_ than I thought it’d be and I do have imagination.”

“… Better?” Geralt blurts, his voice shaking a bit, sounding more hoarse than usual.

“Yes,” Jaskier replies, not even thinking about it. “I mean… again, I do have imagination but it does pale against the real thing. And fuck, you’re just so — so — see, I’m even _speechless_ and since when I ever was speechless? But yes, uh, of course it’s better, whatever I pictured couldn’t hold up a candle to having _you_ in my bed. Fuck, you’ve been a damned dream until now, don’t you — Geralt?”

He stops when he feels Geralt go slightly rigid at that, and he leans back a bit.

“Geralt, did I say something —” He starts, but then he shuts up at once when he notices Geralt’s own closing as he shudders again and — _and tears start falling down_.

What the —

“Hey,” he says, putting a hand on his shoulder, lightly, “did I say something wrong? _Please_ tell me —”

Geralt shakes his head a fraction, then harder. “’S not you,” he blurts, and then he cries _harder_ , hands moving to his eyes and wiping away tears almost angrily, enough that Jaskier risks reaching out and grasping Geralt’s fingers in his own delicately.

“Then _what_ is it?”

Geralt shrugs, but doesn’t even try to move his hands. He’s also still crying. _What_ —

“ _This_ ,” he forces out of his mouth.

“… Yes?” Jaskier prompts when no more is forthcoming.

“I don’t — when I bed people, they don’t — tell me things. Not _those_ things.” He sounds like he just wants to die of embarrassment and he’s _still_ crying, and Jaskier has to stop one moment to figure out what he’s fishing for, but then —

Oh.

_Fuck_ , what has he done until now? Told Geralt… _nice_ things because he thought that he’d like to hear them _and_ was proved right about it, on top of it?

One day he’ll have a long chat with Geralt about how much his previous partners had no taste.

Right _now_ , though —

“What,” he asks, moving closer, “that you’re _lovely_?”

Geralt… doesn’t _flinch_ , not exactly, but a few more tears fall down, and — “You don’t have to lie if —”

“I’m _not_ ,” Jaskier interrupts him at once, letting his hands go to grasp his face, pressing their lips together to try and start making his point. “Fuck, you _are_ lovely, other than drop-dead handsome, but then again I haven’t been staring at you like _that_ for months for nothing.”

“ _Months_?”

“Hm,” Jaskier nods, kissing him again, “sure I did. And fuck, until now everything went so well it was beyond _all_ the wildest dreams I had concerning what would happen if we ever, well. Did _this_.” He leans for another kiss, hands brushing away wetness from Geralt’s cheeks. “And come on, I think I did guess what you want.”

“Did you,” Geralt moans softly as Jaskier’s hands knead at the back of his shoulders.

“I think,” Jaskier says, “correct me if I’m wrong, that you just want to lie back and be good for me and hear me tell you that it’s exactly what you are, don’t you?”

The way Geralt moans as he hears it, Jaskier thinks he has his answer. He leans down again. “Hm, that’s what I thought. And I do quite want you to enjoy yourself while we do it, so —” He kisses Geralt again, _long_ , making sure he drives the point home — “How about I get back to my absolutely delightful work and get you ready for me?”

“Please,” Geralt says, barely audible for how low it is, but he _did_ hear.

“How could I not when you ask so nicely, darling?” Jaskier replies, and kisses Geralt one last time before pouring some of that oil on his fingers and humming to himself in satisfaction as if he moves back. “Can you spread your legs? Perfect.” Geralt does at once, and he shivers minutely when Jaskier’s fingertips touch the rim of his ass. There are still tears running down his face, but not as much as before.

Good.

He brushes his fingertips along the rim, slowly, feeling it when Geralt trembles under the touch, but it’s fine — he’s not in a hurry. When he’s circled around it for a bit, his other hand’s fingers tangling with Geralt’s on the sheets, he pushes inside with two, going slow, feeling exactly how tight Geralt is… except that he can _feel_ that he’s purposefully trying to relax against his touch.

“So good,” he says at once, and he can hear Geralt whine in his throat at that. “Not that I mind that you’re tight because I’m sure you’ll feel glorious when I fuck you, but that’s… so… _considerate_ of you to make things easier for me.”

He pours more oil on his fingers and slides them in deeper as Geralt moans louder and parts his legs a bit wider, and at _that_ Geralt does clench around him a bit… but then he relaxes again around them, letting him push in deeper. “Fuck, _yes_ ,” he whispers, leaning forward so that he can look at Geralt’s face — he thinks he can manage this without looking for now —, “you feel — so good, maybe I should give you one more?”

He asks that exactly as he pushes his fingers in deeper, hoping that he manages to find the right spot, and while he doesn’t _at once_ after he slides in and out a couple of times Geralt moans _louder_ as he clenches a bit harder around his fingers and Jaskier knows he _has_ indeed found it.

“Please,” Geralt blurts again, “yes, _yes_ , I —”

“So good of you to ask for what you want,” Jaskier interrupts him, leaning down and kissing him again. “Thank you, just give me a moment.”

Geralt whines as Jaskier takes his fingers out of him, but it’s only for the necessary time to coat a third finger, and then he slides in again, not so slow but still taking his time, and fuck but Geralt’s warm and tight but not exceedingly so around them and Jaskier has to lean down and kiss him again as he moans softly all over every time Jaskier’s fingers curl inside him, touching that spot again and again.

“Hm,” Jaskier says as he leans back, “you make such lovely noises for me, don’t you?”

“I don’t —”

“Oh, but you _do_. Always liked your voice, but hearing you moan for me? That’s even better.”

He can see Geralt’s eyes scrunching again and he leans down, kissing away the salt still sticking to his cheeks. “Will you do it for me again when I fuck you?”

Geralt nods once, twice, words obviously stuck in his throat.

“Good,” Jaskier says, kissing his eyelids before moving back and pouring the rest of the oil on his palm so he can coat his cock in it — fuck, he’s so hard it’s a miracle he hasn’t come already. He strokes himself a few times to take off the edge so that he doesn’t spend the moment he’s inside Geralt, now _that_ would be just a complete waste, and then moves back on top of him.

“Come on,” he says, “legs behind my back — _perfect_ , thank you, you’re — you’re a marvel, you know?”

Geralt shakes his head, not quite looking at him.

“Of course you don’t. Hey, eyes on me, I want to see them while I do _this_ ,” he says as he starts sliding inside, and Geralt _does_ open them, and yes, that gold is slightly rimmed in red, but he’s also looking up at him like he doesn’t know what to do with what’s going on in the _good_ way, and so Jaskier leans down for another kiss as he slides all the way inside and Geralt clenches around him at once.

“Feels good?” Jaskier asks, not moving yet.

“Fuck,” Geralt moans, “yes, _yes_ , I —”

“Does it hurt?” He asks. “Tell me if —”

Geralt shakes his head. “No. No, it doesn’t, I — _fuck me_ ,” he blurts again, golden eyes fixed on his, sounding like there’s nothing else he wants more, and well, who is Jaskier to say no?

“With pleasure,” he says, and then he leans back and _does_.

Geralt turns, biting the pillow, and Jaskier lets himself grin a bit wider before he reaches forward and turns Geralt’s face towards him.

“Now,” he says, “you make such lovely sounds, why would you do that? Will you be very, very good for me and let me hear you?”

The moan Geralt lets out at that point is loud enough that _surely_ they’ve been heard downstairs.

“Perfect,” he says, “ _just like that_. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? Just the _best_ ,” he says again as he leans back and then forward, fucking into Geralt slowly, feeling him tighten around his cock as he slides in and out, good thing he used _all_ that oil now, and when he sees that Geralt’s grasping the sheets so hard they’re this close to breaking —

“You know,” he says, “you can touch. No need to keep them there.”

“I could —” Geralt half-sobs, but Jaskier shakes his head and kisses him again as he slides inside a bit more strongly.

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Jaskier replies, “I _know_ you won’t. Come on, I know you want to touch.”

Geralt nods, and then rough, warm hands are grasping at Jaskier’s shoulders with much more carefulness than anyone who doesn’t know Geralt himself would presume, running slightly over his back before they settle on his spine, one above the other.

“They feel _very_ nice,” Jaskier says, sliding in again and kissing Geralt as he moans out loud _again_ , “you have such warm hands. You should totally jerk me off with one of them. Or both. _Later_. Now I just was wondering if you’d like it like _this_ ,” he says, and then he starts going a bit faster, and at _that_ Geralt whines in the back of his throat.

“Yes,” he says, “yes, _fuck_ , please, I’m —”

“I know,” Jaskier says, “I know you’re close. I can _feel_ that, darling. Whenever —”

Geralt shakes his head. “No, you should — _you_ should,” he starts, and then whines again as Jaskier fucks into him harder, and then Jaskier realizes what he’s asking.

Oh.

_Oh_.

“How — so I should tell you when? How kind of you,” he says, and then kisses Geralt before he can protest as he was sure he would, and then he slides back and moves his lips to the shell of Geralt’s ear.

“Then,” he says, “I think you should keep on being as good as you’ve been so far and come for me _now_ , darling.”

Geralt goes still for a moment and then —

Then he _does_ , with a shudder and then two and then more as Jaskier buries himself inside him and _fuck_ but he’s coming so hard and moaning so beautifully, Jaskier has to kiss him as he follows suit, spending inside Geralt moments later, hands cradling his face as Geralt’s arms curl tighter around him, and oh, all the moans and small whines that are leaving Geralt’s mouth will be his goddamned _death_ , he thinks as his blood turns to boiling and he feels pleasure shoot through his muscles all over again, and by the time they’re both spent and he has slid out of the other man, he still is kissing Geralt senseless, he can feel the wet spot under the both of then and he can’t care less that half of it has to be his own come and Geralt’s looking up at him almost dazed, as if he can’t quite process what just happened but he enjoyed the hell out of it.

Well.

Jaskier has to smile to himself again before he moves his hands back to Geralt’s cheeks, rubbing over more salt.

“I hope these were because it felt _that_ good,” he whispers as he wipes it away.

Geralt mutters in what sounds like obvious agreement, half-closing his eyes and then opening them again. “It did,” he admits quietly. “It never… felt like that.”

He says nothing more, but Jaskier thinks he got the gist. Fuck, considering how he reacted at being treated _well_ during it —

Well, he thinks, smiling to himself, they night _is_ young after all.

“So,” he smiles back, leaning in for another kiss, “what do you say about the proposal I have for you?”

“… What?”

“I was thinking that I could use my fingers to see if I can bring you off and if you’re very, very good I can use my tongue, too, and then maybe if you’re still very, very good for me… after you come once from that and once from my mouth on your cock, I _could_ fuck you again. Still slow, of course. I saw you liked it like _that_.”

Geralt whines again at that, and surely he wasn’t thinking about anyone hearing him right now as he did it.

“What if I’d like it?” He blurts, leaning back further against the cushions.

“Then,” Jaskier says, “I think you can start being a very good boy for me right now and let me fuck you with my fingers, how about _that_?”

Geralt smiles very, very slowly at that, spreading his legs again. “ _Please_ , would you?” He asks, his voice sounding hoarse and very low, but Jaskier can hear he’s desperate for it.

“How could I say no,” he says, and then slides his fingers inside Geralt again, smiling to himself when he immediately clenches around them the moment he curls them just right.

He thinks he’s going to drag this out as much as he can, and if no one else ever told Geralt nice things in bed until now… well, he has to put a remedy to such an outrage now, shouldn’t he?

End.


End file.
